Along with the rapid development of mobile communication technology, mobile add-ons provided by mobile communication service providers have been diversified. Different information, such as news, business, weather, and entertainment, can all be provided by these mobile communication service providers. For example, weather forecast is one of the important information related to our daily life. In an existing method for obtaining weather forecast information through a mobile phone, a user may request the weather forecast information from a service provider by sending a short message (SMS) to the service provider, or the user may also directly connect to a weather forecast website through a wireless network connection to inquire the current weather type.
However, all the techniques described above for obtaining weather forecast information require the user to first determine the area where the user is located and then input or select the area to inquire the weather type, which is very complicated and inconvenient. Besides, the weather forecast information obtained by the user is usually limited to a weather type (for example, “clear”, “cloudy”, and “rain”, etc.) presented in simple text or image. However, such a weather type display technique cannot present the actual feel of the user in the environment. As a result, the user may not be able to dress properly under different weather conditions.